1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting a target object by a radar apparatus for a vehicle and an apparatus therefor, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for preventing deterioration of performance through a signal processing technology by recognizing a situation in which the detection performance of a radar is deteriorated, for example, in a steel tunnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicular radar refers to various forms of radar apparatuses that may be mounted on vehicles, and also refer to apparatuses used to prevent a possibility of an accident due to a bad weather condition or the carelessness of the driver and to detect an object around a vehicle.
In recent years, as safety and convenience of the users has been highly focused upon, various vehicle safety and convenience technologies using vehicular radar apparatuses have been developed. For example, various technologies such as a smart cruise technology of detecting a front vehicle and automatically following the detected front vehicle, an automated driving technology, and an autonomous emergency braking technology have been developed.
The vehicular radar that may be widely used in the technologies may detect surrounding obstacles using a reflection signal that is reflected after transmitting a radar signal.
However, in a section in which a steel tunnel or an noise barrier is installed and a section in which a structure that significantly reflects electromagnetic waves is installed, the vehicular radars often generate noise signals that are higher than target signals. As a result of this phenomenon, the vehicles may miss the front target vehicles, and may not detect the front targets in advance, causing an operation such as abrupt deceleration.
In this way, in spite of the big problem, a method and an apparatus capable of detecting a target signal in an environment in which disturbing signals are severely generated against a radar signal, for example, in a steel tunnel or an noise barrier have not been developed.